Of Rage And Purity
by bloodsoakedpearls
Summary: A collection of oneshots (some long, some small, some mini, depending on the topic) involving Casey and Kevin and of course, the Others. Mostly fluff.
1. daddy

_Of Rage + Purity _

bloodsoakedpearls

i. daddy

The assissanation attempt to take him out proved to be unsuccessful. I was so petrified when that happen. I really thought that I lost him. But somehow, he managed to survive. Was it the Beast fighting against death? A miracle? I have no idea still to this day. But he lived and they had to give him back to me. He had to still remain in a hospital, but I threatened to sue if they didn't give him at least some extra rights and me privileges to see him if they didn't. Especially since I knew that they tried to stage his death and the death of the others as an accident; trying to make it seem as if they took _each other _out. But he told me different. So they gave him back to me.

I visit him every Friday. It was at the end of the school year and I wanted to let him know that I just got accepted into college. I was so proud of myself, especially since this was a stage in my life that I thought I'd never be able to get. In fact, I thought continuing my education like this was something I wasn't even allowed to have. After my experiences with Kevin and the Others, my traumatic and inhumane past, I knew that I wanted to study psychology. I wanted to be there for the broken. The ones that suffered like we did, and help them heal. Help them recover.

The security guard patted me down and granted me access into the hospital. A loud buzzing sound blasted into the air as he placed his key card through the slot and the heavy metal gate was unlocked. He knocked on Kevin's door before swiping his key card again. "Mr. Crumb! You have a visitor."

I walked in and by his upward stance and arms tightly folded across his chest, I could tell who had the Light. I smiled at that old familiar face. The one that used to terrify me back in the day, but now warmed a deep part of my heart. "Hello, Dennis."

I found it slightly amusing that even though I knew seeing me was something that he enjoyed, he tried to remain stoic. "What are you doin' here?"

"I haven't seen you in a couple weeks, silly goose. I just wanted to check in to see how you were doing." I told him. I missed that thick accent of his. I looked down at his stomach. It still amazed me that he somehow survived that attack. It was still wrapped up. "How's the wound?"

"Still hurts… they help keep it clean and everything, but a little bit of blood got on my blanket when I was sleeping so I had it replaced." he explained to me.

"The blanket?"

"No, they bed, pillow _and _the blanket."

I smirked and held back a chuckle. I knew he couldn't help it due to his OCD, but I could just picture him getting completely horrified by the sight of a stain on his blanket and having _everything _thrown out of his room. I remember when he thought my shirt was ruined due to a crumb back when he held me at the zoo. This reaction definitely seems accurate to something like blood.

"I see ya all dressed up." Dennis observed. His facial expression didn't present anything but a slight amount of approval. "They're not dirty, or wrinkled. Very nice."

"Yeah I start my first day at my new school today. I'm in college now." I revealed. "I'm going to be studying psychology."

"Psychology…" Dennis repeated. "Good."

"Yeah," I nodded. I smiled again. "I really want to help the broken."

He didn't say anything back, but I could read his body language. He didn't want to talk about the broken, because it would just bring up memories of the Beast and the moment where he was shot and was a moment away from death. I was there when the brought it him into the emergency room. When they did everything they could to make sure he survived. But his eyes softened. I could see that my statement got to him, and echoed through to the other alters. He tried his best to cover up his vulnerability. He took a deep breathe in and merely said, "Good. Make sure ya look presentable like this every day. Carry some hand sanitizah and keep ya dorm spotless. I don't need you attractin' any diseases."

"Thanks daddy, I'll keep a note of that." I teased Dennis' paternal advice.

He just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah… that's enough of all that. Just tryin' to make sure you're all set. No need to act like a wise ass."

I couldn't help but light up. I missed this so much. I'm not sure what I would do without him.

* * *

**A/N: My writing skills I know are a little rusty but I got inspired by the moment in Glass where Dennis admires Casey's new clothes. He really seems like the paternal type to me. Like the father figure Casey never had. **


	2. movie night

_ii. movie night (part one)_

It was an excruciating week to say the least. Seminars, quizzes and assignments… There was not enough coffee in the world to ever keep me up going through all of this. I needed a break. I was so exhausted. So seeing how it was Saturday, I thought it was time to go see my husband.

My _husband. _I'm still in shock over this. But in the best way possible. Every time I say the word or think it, a huge rush of energy overwhelms me and I start to blush. As expected, nobody at all approves that Kevin and I got married. But I can't help what they think. This time, I can't accept their disapproval. They still love me and supports me, but it still becomes a "I mean what were you thinking"-esque topic from time to time. I still stand by him though. I love him. Every little part of him, every personality. Every flaw. I did think about my decision. It wasn't like it was a rushed thing. But no part of me could bare the idea of stepping into the future without him being my life partner. After all, despite the very terrifying way we met and the near death experience that happened when I almost lost him in my arms, he made me who I am. How could I keep going without devoting myself to him?

Regardless, I shifted my thinking. I was starting to overwhelm myself with the heavy. My foster family, my friends and everyone else will just have to cope. Today, I have to keep them out of my thoughts as well as school. Today was about him and I.

As the bus stopped in front of the hospital, I walked toward the door and went through my usual routine to get in; ID, pat down, take off shoes to get them searched, put shoes back on, and walk toward his room. The guard knocked and alerted him I was here and swiped his keep card. To my semi-surprise, I noticed an argument was happening. Two of the alters were fighting for the Light. Kevin's body was wrestled between Hedwig, I noticed first. "But she's my gurlfren! I should be the one to watch movies and eat popcorn, etcetera!" His body twitched again. A scowl and a Brooklyn accent emerged. "Hedwig, go to bed, now. Do you understand?" It twitched again and emerged that bright energy and familiar lisp. "Mistah Dennis, you had the Light last time doe! Don't make me tell Miss Pahtricia. She'll ground you, etcetera!" And it twitched. "You can try, but you're gonna fail, little man. Go. To. Bed."

"Guys?" I alerted them of my attention. "It's okay, we can share. I brought enough for everyone."

"I'm not a fan of popcorn." Dennis informed me, almost innocently. I could almost read his thoughts. Butter? Crumbs from the popcorn everywhere? Popcorn kernel stuck his teeth? I don't dare give him that headache and almost heart attack.

"Don't worry Dennis." I reassured him, smiling. "I brought jelly beans or lollipops for you. Couldn't decide. It was the most 'neat' snack I could think of."

His scowl lightened up a little bit as he nodded slightly in approval.

"It's good to see you." I tried lightening everything up, setting my book bag down and grocery bag of DVDs, a new portable DVD player and snacks down. "I take it Hedwig was trying to keep the Light for tonight?"

"Yeah," he almost growled. "But he knows it's time for him to go to sleep. I'm keeping a hold of the Light for now. I know you want to see Kevin and Hedwig was trying to block him out."

"I'll spend a few minutes with Hedwig later on if you guys can just keep him occupied for now?" I requested, trying to lighten the load and compromise with Everyone.

"Sure," Dennis said, shurgging as he kept his arms tightly folded across his chest. "It's your headache. He's all hyper right now."

I chuckled. I could see Dennis' fatherly side come out again. "It's okay." I reached over and placed a hand on one of his tight arms. "Can I talk to Kevin Wendell Crumb though?"

His body twitched again, and out he came. My heart swelled as I could see that old familiar face. Kevin's soft voice was almost relieved and surprised to see me. "You're here."

"I told you I would be." I promised as I placed a light kiss on his lips. "You ready for tonight? I missed you so much."

I could see the happy tears starting to bubble up in his eyes. "I missed you too."


	3. movie night part two

_iii. movie night; part two_

I wiped away his tears. "There's no need to cry, I'm here."

I kissed his cheek as he half-giggled his sensitivity away. He was almost trying to brush it off to appear strong around me. "I know, it's just been a minute since I've been in the Light. I've been struggling with the Others for it for tonight."

"Yeah I see that! Hedwig was trying to take over again?" I cheesed.

"Yeah," Kevin laughed. "I think the night would be have been a little crazy if that happened."

His body began to twitch again and Hedwig emerged. "Nu uhhhhh! That's not true, it would have been more entertaining and fun, etc!"

I placed a hand on Hedwig's cheek. "Don't you worry. I bought candy for you too. Look!" I began pulling some of the snacks out of my bag. "Jolly ranchers for you, Reeses pieces for Patricia, lolipops for Dennis, butterfree popcorn for Jade, extra butter popcorn for Kevin and Red Vines for Barry and the others. Oh! And of course, I cooked some steak bites for Beast."

Hedwig gasped. "You EVEN got snacks for the BEAST?!"

"Yes I did! Couldn't bring a lot of food, but I did try and accommodate for everyone." I explained. "But Hedwig, mind if I see Kevin for a little bit? We will play later but I _do _want to spend a little bit of time with him."

"UGHHHH, I guess! Promise we will?" he groaned, placing out his pinky.

I locked mine around his. "Promise."


	4. fate

iv. fate

"_I don't want to go to school. No. Don't take Us, please." _Kevin begged.

"_**You need to trust me. You need to know I can handle whatever is thrown at us." **_Dennis reassured him, commingling thoughts within the circle of Others. _**"Don't worry. Just go to sleep."**_

He's been taking over for Kevin for the last few years now. Rarely does Kevin come out. _One more year _they all reminded him. He just turned seventeen now but when he turns eighteen, they can finally be away from that monstrous she-beast of a mother and be free. They would help him. But he would have to stay out of the Light for now.

Instead of taking the bus to school, since the bitch wouldn't allow him to take the car, he decided to walk to school today. Dennis noticed he was missing too many days of school and in order to keep everything together and not get thrown off track, he took the Light. Kevin was too afraid to go to school because it was another anxiety-inducing trigger. Graduating would mean opening doors to good jobs and good jobs meant his own house, his own sanctuary, his own ability to be his own person away from his mother so she couldn't use basic neccesities against him as a punishment. Skipping too many classes meant falling behind and making a mess of plans; whenever a mess happens, Dennis took the Light to clean it up.

As he walked passed the storefronts of the busy city, they all became a blur as Dennis focused on mapping out Their day in his thoughts, spacing out. However, the words of one stranger rang clear in his ears. "She will be the Key."

Dennis blinked and turned around. "What did you just say?"

A woman sitting at a small table in front of a tarot shop pointed to him, in a almost revelation. He noticed the cards laid out in front of her. The Death card, the Lovers and the Empress. "I'm sorry. I'm a Seer. I don't know what you believe in and who you even are, but there's a young woman that will come into your life when you are older. She will have long brown locks and a touch of purity. She will be the Key to all things healing. The healing from your suffering. She will unlock everything wholesome, loving and healing. She will be the piece that you need for your broken soul."

He didn't know how to take her message. For some reason, it crept in his veins. It made sense but didn't. It felt like truth but at the same time, it seemed but nothing but insanity. Dennis succumbed to his flight-or-fight instinct and just bailed, continuing onto his way to school. What a freak.


	5. hairbrush

v. hairbrush

The strokes weren't aggressive, they were actually surprisingly… soothing. I know the serious and extremity of situation of our situation, but for some reason as Patricia ran the hairbrush through I found it incredibly peaceful. I usually tear through it in the morning if I even have the strength, but she was so thorough and careful.

I sat there, still terror swaying in my heart like the feeling of liquor rocking back in forth in your belly after drinking too much. It was radiating my entire being, but with every stroke of her brush, it was almost as if the feeling of her psuedo maternal ways was keeping the chaos controlled. The stress knotted up in my long strands, coming undone with her need for perfection and feminity. It felt good. It felt almost like she was trying to be nurturing.


End file.
